1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine-type communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development is being conducted on a Machine-To-Machine (M2M) communication service that supports device-to-device data communication in an environment where direct human interaction is absent or very limited. The M2M communication service is being esteemed in terms of saving the cost of device management by automation and communication, and is being spotlighted as a technology applicable to health care, home automation, smart metering, and fleet management of vehicles or articles mounted on vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a schematic structure of an M2M communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the M2M communication system includes an M2M Subscriber Station (SS) 110, an M2M Base Station (BS) 120, an Access Service Network-Gateway (ASN-GW) 130, a Connection Service Network (CSN) 140, and an M2M server 150. The M2M SS 110 is a device having application for M2M communication, which corresponds to a Mobile Station (MS). The M2M BS 120 and the ASN-GW 130 provide an access point for communication between the M2M SS 110 and the M2M server 150. In particular, the M2M BS 120 controls radio resources for communication between the M2M SS 110 and the M2M server 150. The CSN 140 provides a user-end connection service to the M2M SS 110. The M2M server 150 communicates with at least one M2M SS 110. The M2M server 150 mounts an application for M2M communication and has an interface accessible by users. The M2M server 150 may be included in the CSN 140 according to a system operation option.
A standardized communication system may be used as an air interface between the M2M SS 110 and the M2M BS 120 in the M2M communication system. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication system standard may be used as an air interface between the M2M SS 110 and the M2M BS 120. In this case, the M2M SS 110 communicates as an MS defined in the IEEE 802.16 communication system.
The M2M communication system should consider the case of supporting a device that transmits/receives limited data only for a limited time, unlike that of an MS of a general communication system. For example, a smart metering device may transmit metered values to a smart meter server only once a month, or may receive metering information from the smart meter server once a day. Also, a healthcare device may update healthcare information from a healthcare server only once a day. In many cases, the limited data are required by several devices receiving the same service in the M2M communication system.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that provides a scheme for managing the devices in groups, and that provides an efficient scheme for periodically providing the same data to the devices of the same group.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.